snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
“'You picked the worst time to mess with me, girl!!!'” –Blossom Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network serie The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville and went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a cofin that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom but he was to late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov Dexter was schocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. The Grim Tales From Down Below Blossom is conformed to have survived the war and has been in some kind of relationship with Him and made a child with him Mimi. Origin is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a huge red bow and hair clip in the back. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. Powers and Abilities Blossom can use many different powers. She can fly, shoot lasers and super strengt and speed like her sisters. Though Blossom has some powers that her sisters don't have like Ice Breath. Blossom is very good in hand-on-hand combat and uses her intellect during battle to first think and then do. Relationships *'Bubbles ' Bubbles is the sister of Blossom. She moved along with her an Buttercup to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary school. Bubbles is a very enthousiastic girl. *'Buttercup ' Buttercup is the other sister of Blossom. She also moved along with her and Bubbles to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary School. Buttercup is a girl with a very short tempture. *'Professor Utonium ' The Professor is the father and creator of Blossom and her sisters. It is known that he loves science and cooking, he also worked together with Mrs. Wakeman and Professor Membrane. *'Bunny ' Bunny was another sister of Blossom. Blossom told to Dexter about her that she once was their sister and although she was very different they do loved her. Since she was unstable she died. *'Dexter ' Dexter seems to be the boyfriend of Blossom. Blossom is one of the people who knows about the relationship between Dexter, Mandark and Dee Dee. She fell in love with Dexter during the story and because of that she was kidnapped by Mandark. But Dexter saved her from him although almost risking his live. *'Bell ' Bell is also a Powerpuff Girl but not a sister of Blossom. She has the same powers and abilities as the other sisters (although she can't breath ice or talk with animals). She fight Blossom twice so far one time right before she got kidnapped and the second time at the science fair. *'Mandark ' Mandark is the archrival of Dexter and since Dexter was in love with Blossom he kidnapped her. After Dexter saved Blossom and defeated Mandark they escaped, while they left Mandark behind and he exploded in his own lab. *'Olga ' Olga is the younger sister of Mandark. She encountered Blossom at a dance practice, she asked if maybe a genius refering to Dexter could help her to fix the lights. After Blossom told Dexter what her name was Dexter started to acting very wierd. It is unknown if Olga is now on the good or bad side. *'Otto ' Blossom seems to be good friends with Otto. Otto revealed the truth about Dexter's past to Blossom and since they still have been friends. *'Dee Dee ' Dee Dee was the sister of Dexter. Blossom met the spirit of Dee Dee when she was going to die, so Dee Dee asked to Grim if she could live and so he did. Dee Dee told her to take care of Dexter until she was back. *'The Rowdyruff Boys ' Although she never met the boys in the comics yet she does know them from the past. The Rowdyruff Boys are male replica's of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick being the replica of Blossom, Boomer of Bubbles and Butch of Buttercup. *'Him ' Him is one of the people Blossom had a relationship with she shares a child with him; Mimi. *'Mimi ' Mimi is the daughter of Blossom she made with Him. Gallery Blossom ballet.png|Blossom in her dance uniform My little blossom.png|Blossom at a My Little Pony Blossom future.png|Blossom in the future as mother of Mimi Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girl